Keening
by ALotOfNerdyThings
Summary: Morrigan Addams was a fun individual. She partook in most if not all forms of vices. Drank, smoked, and screwed herself into a lot of bad situations but these sames vices got her out of trouble more times then she could count. Circumstances have forced her back into her birth town of Mystic Falls after 9 years away, and unfortunately for her the Salvatore brothers have returned to.
1. Prologue

The morning mist clung heavily around the world, obscuring most details of Morrigan's environment unless she was standing within five feet of it. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, and if it wasn't for her being so use to spending most of her life wandering the darkness, it was unlike that she'd have been able to navigate the unfamiliar territory.

Even Irish summers had been so much colder than what Mystic Falls turned out to be. Lismore, Morrigan's home but not home town, was small, barely scrapping over a thousand people, and homely, with her, her grandmother, and her mother barely being able to leave the house without running into over 20 people they knew who wanted to have long _lengthy_ chats with them. Mystic falls wasn't quite as small, but still smaller then where she and her mother could have ended up if the fates had been different and not us kind to them. And what she remembered from when she was younger and before her mother had moved her back to her hometown, the people were big on connections.

It was going to be fun, fun, fun.

Puffing in the last dregs of her hand rolled cigarette, Morrigan threw it to the ground and stomped out the last dying embers. It didn't really matter if she hadn't though, the ground was covered in a thick layer of dew and wouldn't be catching light anytime soon. But just to be sure.

The Mystic falls cemetery was old. By Colonialist American standards that it. The Graveyard's, and yes there was a difference, that Morrigan was accustom to were far older then the colonies ones', and were always more interesting to walk through in the morning light. The lingering spirts always had more interesting things to say, and better advice to give. The dead of Mystic Falls were all doom and gloom it would seem.

Her father's soul seemed to be no different.

 _Alexander Addams_

 _March 3_ _rd_ _1972- June 7_ _th_ _2000_

 _Loving father and Husband_

No-one had been around to really look after her father's headstone, and as such it wasn't in the best condition considering it was only 9 years old. It had started to weather around the edges, and a thin layer of moss had begun to grow around the bottom. No flowers were laid at the headstone, but along the top Morrigan had placed a couple of lit beeswax candles, and a few hard candies that her father had enjoyed in life. Along with a small cake she had baked the night before.

"Okay papa," Morrigan began, where Irish accent coming out strong. "I'm sorry me and Ma didn't get around to visiting you sooner. I've been a little busy and Ma's not really into leaving the house at the moment. I bought you some treats though, so I'm hoping that'll make up for the 9 years of silence on our end."

A small gust of wind blew, flickering one of the candles out. "Fair enough I suppose," Morrigan muttered, frowning at the smoking candle wick. "You have ever right to be angry, but you know why Ma couldn't return, and if she couldn't I couldn't."

Another gust of wind, this one slightly stronger then the last blew, extinguishing another candle. "Now you're just being childish. I said I was sorry about ignoring you, and I'm here now. So," Morrigan plopped down on the ground before smiling at her father's grave. "Are you going to be all moppy and not talk to me or are we going to sit here and have a conversation like adults?"

Morrigan smile fell of her face as a last gust of wind blew the last candle out. Scowling at the three now useless candles, she reached forward and took the cake off her fathers headstone. "Fine if you want to be like that be like that. You're not getting a cake though. This is mine now," she taunted, taking a bite out of the cake. "Delicious."

Pulling herself of the ground, Morrigan shoved the rest of the cake into her mouth as she wiped of dirt, grass, and sticks from her stockings. "I've got to go papa. You don't want to talk to me which is fine whatever, but I've got it get to school. No use being late on my first day. Although, I could just not show up at all…hmmm….."

Grabbing her bag, which she left resting to the side, she bent over and kissed her father's headstone, tasting stone and dirt and just the faintest hint of after shave.

"I'll stop by soon okay? Maybe we can talk next time then huh? Be actual grown up adults."

Pivoting around, Morrigan made her way towards the exit of the cemetery, which led onto a main road. She'd parked her bike near the front of the cemetery, not being bothered to really find the actual parking lot like she should have.

A man in a uniform stood near the bike, writing up a ticket.

Well. Fuck.

"Excuse me kind sir," Morrigan began, picking up pace towards the man.

He momentarily stopped in his writing of the ticket to look up at her frowning. "Is this your boke miss?"

"Yeah It is."

"You're not suppose to park on the side walk you know?"

"I'm so sorry sir, I just, it's been so long since I've visited my father's grave and I wanted to see him before I start school."

Frowning, the man eyed Morrigan up and down. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Oh, what gave me away?" she asked, laying her accent on thick.

"Accent." Well he was a bright one.

"No sir. Me ma and I use to live here when I was younger but had to move after me pa died. We only moved back a few days ago and I haven't had time to see me pa's resting place."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, but I'm not going to give you a free pass. This is dangerous and illegal."

Rats. The dead dad stick wasn't working.

Reaching forwards, Morrigan grabbed his lower bicep making eye contact with him. For a moment his eyes glassed over and when he looked at Morrigan again, it was as if he was looking at an old loved one. "I'm sorry about my parking Davy," Morrigan began, her accent lost and her voice now a completely different texture now. "It won't happen again."

"It's fine mum," the officer, apparently Davy, said, smiling wistfully at Morrigan. "It didn't cause any harm this time. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you Davy," Morrigan said, letting go of Davy's arm. The man blinked a handful of times, before frowning at Morrigan and walking away. Interestingly enough, into the cemetery.

"That man should really visit his mother more often," Morrigan muttered, her accent back in place, as she climbed on to her bike and took off.


	2. Pilot

"Alright Ms. Addams, all your papers seem to be in order. Here's your class schedule."

"Thanks Mrs Clarke," Morrigan smiled towards the woman as she took the sheet of paper, giving it a quick scan. Nothing to interesting really, oh but she'd gotten into earth sciences at least. And biology. Nice.

"You know, you're not the only knew student we're getting today," the woman mentioned offhandedly, as she filed away Morrigan's papers.

"Oh?" Morrigan muttered, not paying much attention as she looked over her schedule.

"Mmhmm. Student by the name of Stefan Salvatore supposed to start today. He, unlike you, is late."

"Well. Me grams instilled a deep sense of punctuality in me, so you should probably be thanking her."

"Have a nice day Ms Addams."

"You to Mrs Clarke," Morrigan said, throwing a smile at the woman as she left the office.

She'd gotten to school early after her altercation with her father. Not wanting to spend too much time moping around in a cemetery she didn't yet know. Give her a month and she'd be getting drunk and passing out on the graves of people long since dead. But for now, her time was valuable, and she couldn't spend it around the dead. No matter how much she would have liked to.

Frowning, she looked at the honestly shitty map she'd been given to find all her classes along with the general layout of the school. She didn't really need it, there was enough energy flowing through the school for her to be able to find whatever it was that she needed. Smiling to herself she scrunched up the paper and threw it towards the first bin she saw, missing it by a foot or so.

Not bothering to go and pick it up, she took a guess, and trusted that it would get her to where she needed to be and followed her gut to her locker.

The school was quietish. It was still early, and there wasn't many students there yet, better for Morrigan, but kind of awkward to have so many eyes solely aimed at her.

Her locker was far away from anything good. Far from the schools' entrance, far from any of her classes, from the canteen, from the sports field. Far from everything. Except, a window that looked out into a small part of the grounds, where a small cluster of blue flowers that Morrigan knew to be Virginian Bluebells grew. That made up for the long walk alone.

Grinning at the flowers, Morrigan twirled her lockers lock around, not knowing or caring where the numbers landed on, just trusting that it'd open. And it did, with a soft click.

She shoved most of her bags minor contents into the locker. A few spare books that she'd bought along to make sure she had enough of them, a spare pencil case filled with stationary cause she knew that she'd lose most of her pens in the first week alone, and a ceremonial dagger. Just in case she needed a spare.

Closing the locker, Morrigan turned around to come face to face with an overly perky blonde.

"I'm Caroline Forbes it's so nice to meet you, your hair is so short you should consider growing it out, it makes you look a little tough and unapproachable honestly, and kind of boyish."

"That's kinda the point honestly."

"Oh," Caroline muttered, her smile faltering for a moment. "Well you kind of pull it off. I suppose. It's a nice colour at least, and if you ever want to grow it out it'd be so pretty. It really brings out the Irish stereotype you know," she said shrugging.

"Sometimes stereotypes exist for a reason, but I'm hoping it makes me all exotic and enchanting," Morrigan said, running her hands through her short red hair.

"Oh it totally does. It works for you. Gives you this sort of punky bad girl vibe as well. Anyway, I've been assigned as the welcoming committee to get you comfy with school and make sure that you know where all your classes are and so on so forth."

"That's very kind of you Caroline," Morrigan said, grinning at the cheery girl "I'm Morrigan Addams, but I'm guess you already know that huh?

"Mmhmm," Caroline hummed. "Oh that's Elena! You should totally come and meet her and Bonnie," Caroline gushed, grabbing and pulling Morrigan along with her and not giving her a moment to protest.

Elena turned out to be a dark-haired girl who looked like she was not holding up so well, and that she had said that she was fine far too much. Bonnie on the other hand, was a dark-skinned girl who smiled questionably at her when Caroline pulled her over.

"Elena. Oh, my god. How are you?" Caroline gushed, pulling the brown haired girl into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline asked, pulling away from said girl and looking at her friend instead.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," Elena said, catching her friends' attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better. Who's you're knew friend?"

"Oh, you poor thing. And this is Morrigan Addams. Morrigan, this is Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennet. It's Morrigan's first day today. She's Irish," she added in a stage whisper.

"I think the second I opened my mouth they would have been able to guess that Luv," Morrigan said, grinning at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you two," she said, turning back to the two girls.

"You to," Elena managed before the Blonde pulled her in for another hug. "Ok Caroline."

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later? Come on Morrigan, you totally need a guide for the day. I'll point out all the cute available boys."

Shrugging, Morrigan offered a small wave to the two other girls. "It was nice meeting you. I'll catch you around at some point yeah?"

"Sure. Bye Caroline, bye Morrigan," Bonnie said, offering her own little wave as Caroline dragged Morrigan away.

"So, what's your first class?"

"English with a Mrs Green."

"Arugh. She's so blah."

…

American high school kind of sucked. Her old high school had sucked as well, but at least she'd know people there, and knew where to get her pills to pass the day. Mystic Falls though, was a complete unknown to her. No friends. And no drug dealers. Yet.

Well. Caroline had been a literal sweet heart, even if she was a bit tactless. She'd even been kind enough to invite Morrigan to the Mystic Grill after school to hang out with Elena, Bonnie, and some of her other friends.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favourite colour is blue," Caroline rambled off as she sipped on her drink.

"You got all of that in one day?"

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a june wedding."

"That's a very impressive skill to have. Ever consider becoming a PI? You'd probably make a killing."

"I'm to cute for that," Caroline shot back.

"Certainly no denying that at least," Morrigan said, giving the girl a wink.

"Oh hey there's Matt. Have you met Matt? You have to meet Matt," Caroline said pulling Morrigan over to said boy.

"Morrigan this is Matt. Matt, Morrigan. She's foreign."

"I love how that's the first thing you tell everyone you introduce me to Caroline. I don't know how they'd know that if you didn't inform them," Morrigan said, smirking at Caroline before turning to Matt. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ehh. Yeah you to," He said holding out his hand.

Smiling down at the extended hand, Morrigan just shook her hand slightly. "No thanks. Not a touchy person."

"Oh. That's okay," he said pulling his hand back awkwardly.

"We should get a table right? Lets get a table," Caroline said, smiling and ignoring the awkwardness form the two.

"Sure. You do that, I'm going to get a drink. A strong one," Morrigan said, throwing a wink at the three.

"Ah you probably won't be able to get one. Its Kevin at the bar tonight. He never sells to minors," Caroline advised, shooting a glare at said man.

"Oh don't worry about me. I can be very persuasive when I want to be. Be right back," throwing a grin at the group, Morrigan made her way over to the bar.

"You must be Kevin," she said, throwing a smile at the bartender. He was only a little taller then her, so by male standards rather short. Dark hair, and olive skin. Kind of cute. If only she had the time.

"Must be. And you must be underage."

"Oh Kevin don't be like that. Age is just a number."

"A very important number. So, unless you want a soda can't really help you," he said, dismiss the girl.

Frowning Morrigan reached forward and placed her hand over his.

"Kev, won't you give me a drink? I'm so thirst," a deep male voice said, coming from Morrigan's body.

"Sure Steve, the usual?" now Kev asked.

"Something stronger if possible."

"Sure man, let me just," Kev turned away, breaking contact with Morrigan, who eyed the boy as he passed her a shot of something. And a bottle of something else. "I know how much you like your tequila man."

"Thanks Kev," Morrigan threw some money on the counter, before downing her shot and making her way back to Caroline and her friends.

"How did you do that?" said blonde asked when she saw Morrigan carrying a bottle.

"Feminine wilds," Morrigan grinned, before taking a swing of her drink.

"Teach me your ways," Caroline said, leaning towards Morrigan, who pushed her away.

"Nope. Sorry it's all apart of the mystery Stanger from a far away land thing I'm going for. Maybe you should move to another country. Try Australia."

"Har har. You're funny."

"Thanks. I try."

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked, eyes on Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Wait, Elena lost her parents?" Morrigan asked, turning to Caroline.

"Oh yeah. Its why she's so blah at the moment."

"That's terrible….. what happened?" Morrigan asked, leaning towards Caroline.

"Drove off a bridge. She was in the car as well. Only one to survive," Caroline said getting close to Morrigan and raising her eyebrows at her.

"That's shit."

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie says, reaching for her friend's hand.

"More time, huh?" the boy said, turning around to see Elena entering with a tall dark haired boy.

"He's cute," Morrigan said, leaning into Caroline as Matt left the table and headed towards the pair. "I don't think I'd mind much if they got into a cat fight over her."

"That's Stefan. Hands off, I'm already planning the wedding."

"Not my type anyway," Morrigan muttered, leaning back into her chair and taking another swing of her drink.

The three girls watch the small group talk, and the awkward exchange between the two boys.

"Does Matt like Elena or something?"

"Use to date. Broke up after her parents died," Caroline answered, eyes still on the other three.

"Huh."

A few moments later Matt broke off from the two and headed towards the pool table, leaving Elena and Stefan to make there way over to the three girls.

"Stefan these are my friends Bonnie and Caroline. Oh, and this is Morrigan, she started school today as well."

"It's nice to meet you all," he muttered, inclining his head slightly to the three girls.

"Sit sit. We have so much to talk about," Caroline said, motioning towards empty seats.

"So, you were born in mystic falls?" Caroline asked, eyeing Stefan as soon as he sat down.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"What about you Morrigan?" Bonnie asked, taking her eyes off the boy.

"Oh. I was born here as well. But my pa died when I was young, so ma moved us back to Ireland to be with her own ma. She past away a few months back, and Ma thought she'd move us back here. I had three siblings, an older brother and two younger ones but they all died years ago. None of them made it past infancy."

"That Is so depressing," Caroline muttered.

"Eh. It is what it is."

"So, Stefan, Morrigan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie chimed in.

Smiling, Stefan turned to Elena. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie said answering for her friend.

"Morrigan? You as well right?" Caroline asked, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

"Alcohol, drunk boys, and a night out? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

…..

Back in Ireland, Morrigan had done what was required of her with little to no complaint. Because she did as her Ma and Granma bid her, they left her alone to do her own thing for the most part. This made her a little wild. Authority figures that either trusted her decisions to much or didn't care as long as she got her job done led to her getting into a bad crowd. Most parents would have sent her off to get help years ago, but all three understood that it was impossible.

Drugs were a common thing. They helped her calm down and be less on edge. They also let her control herself a little better. Alcohol she'd picked up young as well, being far to young to have her first drink when she started.

But it was probably her horrible taste in boyfriends and girlfriends that was the worst. Morrigan liked sex. A fair bit. More then that actually. Sex helped her centre herself in her own body, and made her feel connected to who she was.

So it was this that led her to ditching the party after only being there for an hour or so, and being bent over some drunk guys car. She'd be drinking before she'd got there, and she'd downed a pain killer or two as well, trusting it to take the edge of the night. It had and probably had also led to this rather bad decision as well. But she was practically flying at the moment, and the combination of the drugs lifting her body out of itself and making all the pain and noise disappear as well as the guy holding her tight and reminding her that it was her body were just too good to pass up.

She'd left Elena and Bonnie, who had been talking about Stefan when she'd caught the guys eye from across the bonfire. She'd been vague in leaving them, saying something about needing to find Caroline that she doubted either girl believed, before sneaking over to the guy, whose name she hadn't bothered to catch before throwing herself on him. It wouldn't matter anyway. Nothing really did.

Groaning after a practically hard thrust, Morrigan opened her eyes to come face to face with a large black crow staring directly at her.

For a moment she frowned at it, before asking calmly, not braking eye contact with the bird. "You see the bird, right?

The guy just continued to push into her for a moment, breathing heavily as he groaned in response.

"Oi!" Morrigan said, flipping herself over. "Bird. You see it too right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about babe?" he asked, suddenly holding her hips, and sucking on her neck.

"Nothing. I've probably had too much to drink," she muttered, sending one last look at the bird before grabbing the boys' shoulders and flipping him over, so that she now sat on him. "Don't mind me."

"Whatever babe."

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but gasps and moans, and the distant sound of the party going off and teen enjoying themselves. The crow continued to sit and watch the two, Morrigan feeling its eyes on her more than the act itself.

Gasping loudly, the boy finished, before collapsing on the car with a groan.

"Fuck that was nice."

"Mmhmm,"Morrigan muttered, coming down from her own high.

"I'm Andrew by the," Andrew said, reaching up to cup Morrigan's cheek.

"Don't care," Morrigan said, slapping the boys hand away before he touched her. She looked over to see the crow still looking at her, before it took off into the woods in a flutter of dark feathers. "Listen do me a favour and don't mention this. I'd hate to get a rep on my first day of school. Let's leave it a week or so till I get the whore label, alright?"

"Ah sure."

"Awesome. Listen I've got to go. I ditched the people who invited me here for this little romp. I'll catch you later Aaron."

"Andrew," he corrected.

"That's what I said," Morrigan muttered, getting off the boy and trying to find her jeans and underwear.

It took a little looking, as bother were dark colours that the night didn't help, before Morrigan was dressed again.

She eyed the party in the distance, seeing the glowing light of the fire, before her eyes wandered towards where the crow and flown away. Frowning slightly, Morrigan made a split second decision.

"Fuck it," she muttered, taking off in the direction that the crow had flown in.

"Hey where you do?" Andrew called out, as he slipped his own pants back on.

"Gotta pee," Morrigan muttered, eyes in the tree line as she caught dark feathers flying from branch to branch.

The woods reminded her a little of her time in Ireland, following random animals around in an attempt to make sense of everything. It was comforting, in a strange way.

It wasn't so comforting when she halted several feet away, obscured by a tree, to see Elena helping a teenage boy lift an unconscious girl from the ground.

"Shit," Morrigan muttered, taking a few steps back and flushing herself against a tree.

"Shit Jer, we've got to get her to the hospital," Elena said, helping the boy to carry the girl back towards the party.

As the two walked slowly away, sharing the weight of the unconscious girl between them. Morrigan eyed the scene for a moment, before making her way to where the girl had been laying moments ago.

Bending down, she lightly ran her fingers over the dirt, feeling out what had happened and if the girl would live. A pulse of energy shot through her, making Morrigan pull back with a gasp, before quickly standing up and scanning the surrounding woods.

Frowning deeply when she caught sight of nothing, Morrigan drew the mist to her, disappearing as he grew so heavy around her nothing could be seen.

…..

She arrived only second before Elena and 'Jer' did. Standing to the back of the crowd on the opposite side that the two arrived.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Elena yelled, as she and the boy dragged the girl towards the party, which grew quiet at the scream of the girl.

Morrigan watched as people began to swarm around the two as Elena and the boy lifted the unconscious girl onto a table that had second ago housed empty cups and bottles.

"Vicki?" Morrigan heard Matt say, his eyes growing wide as he took in the scene in front of him, before racing over to the two. "Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" somebody from the side asked, Morrigan's eyes still on the scene in front of her as it unfolded.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed, holding the girls head.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Elena said as she looked closer at the girl, now known as Vicki, neck.

Morrigan broke her gaze from the bloody scene as someone handed over a rag or article of clothing to help holt the bleeding, her eyes shifted over the mass of people now huddling together to get a better view of what was going on.

No-one looked out of the ordinary right away. Just concern, fear, and morbid curiosity for the most part.

Except for Stefan. He looked shocked on the scene, before turning his back on it and stalking into the night.

"Curious," Morrigan muttered, here eyes shifting from scene to scene.

…..

"Morrigan I'm taking Caroline to go get coffee. Help sober her up."

"Hhmhh?" Morrigan hummed, eyes still on where Vicki had been and the left over blood that was slowly drying on the table.

"Caroline. Coffee," Bonnie repeated, eyeing Morrigan up and down with a frown. "You might want to get one as well. Before heading home that is."

Morrigan began to shake her head, eyes downcast, before her ears suddenly caught the caw of a crow. Head shooting up, she saw the same bird she'd followed earlier, sitting on the branch just above Bonnie's head. Well then.

"I was going to decline but I think that'd actually be a good idea. I think I'm to drunk to make my own coffee at home anyway. Lead on Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at the girl, inclining her head behind her, where a very drunk Caroline was leaning heavily on a tree, eyes hooded and a pouty frown on her face. "Good. You look like you could use one."

"You're beautiful as well Bonnie."

"Harhar. Come on."

Bonnie led the red-haired girl over to the drunk blonde one.

"Ready to go Care?"

"Mmhmm," she slurred, barely opening her eyes.

"Come here," Morrigan said, linking her arm with the blonde girls.

"I though you didn't do touchy," Bonnie teased.

"Well. It's always nice to have a cute girl on me arm."

Bonnie shook her head and led the two girls over to her car.

"You sure you're sober enough to drive?"

"Yep. Haven't had a drink since a little after you left. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Have sex," Morrigan answered, helping to buckle Caroline in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the girl. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"No I actually went and had sex. Some guy. Little older then us. Think his name was Andy, or Arthur. Maybe Alex," Morrigan scrunched up her nose trying to remember said boys name. In seeing the look Bonnie was giving her, something akin to disbelief she quickly added: "It was a boring A name. That's all I can remember."

"You like to have fun don't you?"

"You have no idea."

The trip to the Mystic Grill, which apparently was the only place anyone hung out at, was relatively quiet, with Morrigan taking care of Caroline in the back, and Bonnie driving the three girls. True to her word, she seemed to be sober enough to drive.

Pulling Caroline inside, Morrigan got them a table while Bonnie went and ordered three coffees for them. Plopping Caroline down on one side and herself on the other, Morrigan smiled at the barely lucid girl.

"Got the coffees. I didn't know what you like Morrigan, so I just got you a basic coffee with cream. Hope you don't mind."

"Coffee's coffee," Morrigan said, smiling sleepily at the girl.

Bonnie sat down on the other side of Morrigan, next to Caroline.

The three sat there for 20 odd minutes after their coffees arrived, sipping them, and not saying much but trying to force the alcohol out of their systems.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie finally asked, looking down at Caroline, who'd rested her head on Bonnie's own shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, and angling her head towards her friend, Caroline let out a breath "Nope," before burring her face in her friends' shoulder again.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home," Bonnie said with a small laugh, smiling down at her friend.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" "Caroline asked, looking up at her friend again.

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one," Caroline said, frowning deeply at the table.

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

The two friends were silent for a moment, before Caroline said, in the saddest tone that Morrigan had heard from her. "Yeah, it is."

Bonnie frowned down at her friend, before Morrigan added:

"I mean if it's any comfort Caroline, I'd date you in a heart-beat," she said, finishing of her second coffee.

"You would?" Caroline asked, looking at the girl across the table from her. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Nope. You're nice and smart and pretty. Guys are generally just idiots. Trust me. I've dated far too many of them."

"Thanks More," Caroline muttered sleepily. "But girls really aren't my thing."

"I figured princess."

"I'm going to go pay for these. You two flirt all you want," Bonnie said, leaving the table.

Caroline's head plopped down in front of her as she sighed. "Boys are dumb."

"Obviously."

Humming down at the girl as she basically passed out, Morrigan's eyes trailed upwards on their own accord. Sitting across from her smiling a crooked smile, sat a darked haired, faired skinned man that was beyond gorgeous. And as soon as her eyes made contact with his, all Morrigan wanted to do was scream.

….


	3. The Night of the Comet

Morrigan hadn't gotten much sleep the following night. Between finding out everything she could on one Vicki Donovan, who after little to no digging Morrigan had found basically everything out about (Brown haired, green eyes, born the 20th of August which just made her a Leo, which aligned with her need to be noticed and fit if all the stories of drug use and absent parents Morrigan had heard where true, Matt's older sister, which explained why he'd been so shook up, unengaged with school, and worked at the Mystic Grill), and the horrible nightmare she'd had about being chased through a forest by a crow that wanted to kill her, Morrigan had forgetting to visit her father's grave before school in the morning. Which. Whatever. He hadn't wanted to talk to her anyway and would probably have blown her off again.

Most of the school day hadn't been very interesting. And most of what was being talked about in her classes she already knew. Earth science was turning out to be kind of lame and nothing like she wanted it to be, she knew she should have taken band instead.

All through the day, all Morrigan could think about was the crow, Vicki, the strange darked haired guy who'd made her want to scream till she lost her voice, and her dream. She wasn't sure yet, but she knew in her heart that all three had a connection. She just had to figure out what it was that linked them all.

But besides from losing most of her day to this creepy feeling, she lost the rest to the creepy feeling that radiated from Stefan Salvatore. Something was wrong with that boy, but Morrigan just couldn't put her finger on it. He knew something or was a part of something. She just didn't know what it was yet. Give her time. It'd only been a day or so.

The teachers droned on for the day, and Morrigan paid little to no attention to it, far to caught up in her own musings to even fain interest. Before she knew it, the day had ended and she had nothing to do.

Resigning herself to either an evening in the cemetery or with her mother, Morrigan threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the school exit. Only to be ambushed by a determined looking Caroline.

"Hey Princess, what can I do you for?"

"Are you free right now?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. Elena, Bonnie, and I were going a drink at the Mystic Grill. You're coming."

"Is there nowhere else in this town to hang out at?"

"Well sure there is," Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders. "But it's the best. Anyway come on. We don't want to leave the girls waiting."

"'Course not princess."

….

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie said to the three girls seated with her as they folded pamphlets for the comet that night.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline snarked back, rolling her eyes at Bonnie, who looked a little annoyed. Morrigan though, understood where Bonnie's Grandma was coming from. It made perfect sense to her and had the hairs on her neck standing on edge. What were the chances that the comet and her returning to Mystic Falls were so close together?

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena. Right they'd been talking about boys. The mystic death rock sounded more interesting honestly.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex," Caroline said cheekily.

"Profound," Elena replied, looking like she didn't in fact find in profound.

"I mean it makes sense to me. Sex is cathartic. Plus, you don't want to date him if he sucks in bed. Sex first, like. First date. Maybe even before that."

Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the two girls, while Caroline looked pleased at the girl next to her.

A moment later, Elena's eyes shifted from Morrigan and Caroline, before she put the pamphlet she was folding down and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline and Morrigan are right," she said, to which Morrigan made a duh sound, and Caroline smiled happily and smugly. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

"Good for her. She deserves a fun night," Morrigan said, watching Elena's retreating back.

"So tell me more about this comet Bonnie. And all the mystic stuff your grandma told you."

"You don't actually believe that stuff right More?" Caroline asked with a frown.

Morrigan made a scoffing nose deep in her throat. "'Course not. But I'm Irish. We love a good folktale. So Bonnie," Morrigan said, looking at the girl in question. "What happened last time it was here?"

"Grams told me that a lot of people died. This was in the middle of the civil war of course, so people were dying all the time. But the comet passed over on the night of the Battle of Willow Creek."

"Right we learnt about that in history. 346 dead. Plus the civilians in the church right?"

"You paid attention," Bonnie said, smiling.

"Like I said. Love me a good Folktale," plus something about the story of the dead civilians' rang through Morrigan as not quite true. Something was off about the story and it was killing her.

"Grams says that because of all the death and the astrological boohoo, that a sort of magic field was created. She told me to be careful over the next few days as well."

"Honestly Bonnie, your Grandmother is crazy," Caroline said, folding another pamphlet.

Well. That was interesting, and maybe something that Morrigan might need to check out. Along with Bonnie's grandma.

….

"Ma I'm home!" Morrigan called out as she threw her bag on an empty chair before heading to the kitchen

Her house, to large and lavish for the two of them, remained eerily silent. No response came from anywhere within the basically mansion.

"Ma!?"

Still no response.

Sighing at her mother's antics, Morrigan closed the fridge's door, before heading down stairs into the basement, knowing that's where she would find her mother.

Most of the house had been cleaned and polished up, prior to the two's arrival, panels had been fixed, electricity and plumbing installed, and cobwebs swept away. But the basement had remained the same eerily spooky mess at her own request, with no renovation or cleaning being done to it.

Which was probably why she found her mother down there, staring silently at a single flickering candle, clad still in her pale nightgown, that floated ominously around her.

"Ma?" Morrigan called out, walking towards her mother's pale form. "You alright?"

Still no response. Frowning at the ghostly woman's lack of response, Morrigan stalked towards her, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her mother to look at her.

"MA!" Morrigan yelled, her mother's attention finally snapping to her daughter.

"Morrigan when'd you get home?" The woman asked, her voice breathy and just as heavily accented as Morrigan's own.

"Couple of minutes ago. You alright Ma? You weren't responding."

"I'm fine luv. Just a little out of it. How was school?"

"Don't know. Didn't pay attention."

At that her mother began to give her the judgey-sad-mother eyes that most mothers possess. "More you promised you'd try. For me."

"God Ma, it's not like I'm not trying. I just know this shit already."

"You never know kiddo, there may be something you don't know."

"I doubt that…..Actually," Morrigan said, remembering what tonight was. "There is something I don't know."

"Oh," her mother asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah. What's up with the mystical death comet that's going to be flying over tonight?"

"What death comet?" her mother asked, frowning at Morrigan.

"Don't play dumb Ma. Not a good look on you."

"Morrigan I don't know what you're talking about. You know I don't."

"No, I know what you let me know. And you're not letting me know anything about this comet. So. What's the deal with it?"

"I don't know. This is the first I've heard of it."

Morrigan scoffed at her mother's blatant attempt to lie to her.

"Whatever. I'm going out tonight anyway."

"You literally just said there was a death comet. Is that wise?"

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders, walking forwards to blow out the candle. "Who knows."

With that, mother and daughter left the basement, leaving a single rotting body all alone in the dark once more.

…..

While Morrigan didn't know it at the time, since she wasn't paying a lot of attention in all honestly, to occupied with her own drama, Elena was meeting Damon Salvatore for the first time. If Morrigan had been even trying to pay attention to the world around her, she would have felt the hunger and rage that was wafting through the town like a heavy mist, and she may have been able to sense what was coming that night and may have been able to prevent it, if she was so inclined. But she wasn't, because she'd been rebelling against her family and refusing to do what was asked of her.

Which led to the night of the comet.

She, like everyone else, had changed. Gone where her normal day clothes of dark jeans, dark shirts with band prints and a leather jacket, and it was replaced with a dark blood red dress. With the same leather Jacket. She had an aesthetic.

"Hey, I got some candles," Caroline chirped, handing one over to Morrigan.

"Cheers Princess."

"So, you look nice," Caroline said, eyeing Morrigan up and down.

"I thought you said you weren't into girls?" Morrigan said, giving Caroline a lopsided grin.

"I'm not. But I am a fashion expert."

"Thanks Care."

"I thought you'd clean up nicely," Caroline said, smiling at the new girl.

"You look nice as well."

"Thank you!"

The two grinned at each other, before Caroline's eyes shifted to something behind Morrigan. "What do you think those two are talking about?"

Turning around Morrigan caught Elena and Stefan, standing close together and watching the comet.

The boy still gave her the chills, and she knew that there was something up with him that she just couldn't place. Making a quick decision, she planted a spy above them and tuned into the end of their conversation

"It's ok, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in so.."

"I think they're ending whatever it is that had," Morrigan said, frowning at the couple.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, eyes shifting from the couple to Morrigan.

Morrigan, quickly realising her mistake, gave a half shoulder shrug. "They just seem really forlorn is all."

"Bit of a leap to breaking up."

"Eh, not really. They're barely dating as is, even small things could end them."

"I suppose," Caroline muttered, still eyeing the couple.

Frowning at the blonde-haired girl, Morrigan grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the Mystic Grill. "Come on, lets get something to drink."

"Sure," Caroline said, smiling again.

The two ran into two boys within the Grill that apparently Caroline was friends with. Matt, Vicki's brother who Morrigan was _very_ interested in, and a dark-haired guy that Caroline introduced as Tyler, who was, oh hey look at that, an untriggered werewolf. That's fun. Totally not going to come up in the future. Nope.

"Morrigan this is Tyler. Tyler, Morrigan. She's foreign," Caroline introduced.

"Still the first thing you say about me Care. I'm going to need a knew angle soon."

Caroline smiled at Morrigan, who focused her attention on the not-a-were-wolf -werewolf.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to."

The four chatted for a bit, before they were joined by Elena.

"Hey you okay?" Caroline asked, eyeing her friend like a hawk.

"Yeah fine."

"If you say so."

As the small group began to chat, a young boy who Morrigan had yet to be introduced to walked over to the table, looking concerned. "Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" he asked. Oh, what now?

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler jeered at the boy, who just frowned at him.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

Oh. Okay. So he's who she'd be getting her drugs from. Nice. Though he was a little young to be selling narcotics.

"What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again," the kid said smugly. Well. That was gross.

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked in disbelief, eyeing the kid.

"There's no way," Tyler refused, although Morrigan could see some doubt creeping in. From what she'd learned about Vicki, she like Morrigan herself, really liked sex. So it wasn't pushing it to think that she may have slept with her dealer. Morrigan had.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," okay what the fuck? Maybe that werewolf thing wouldn't be a problem after all because Morrigan was kind of planning his death now. Rapist. Worst of the worst.

"What the hell is he talking about, Todd?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back," Bonnie said, motioning to herself and Caroline

"I'll check the square," Matt said, as he got up to leave

"I'll come with you," both the kid and Morrigan said at the same time, only to eye each other.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're coming with me," Elena said, pulling the kid away from the group.

Morrigan didn't have time to process what was going on with her future drug dealer and Elena, as she followed Matt outside.

Being outside was far colder then Morrigan remembered, and her breath came out in heavy puffs of smoke. She looked at her breath clouding together for a moment, before turning and looking at Matt, whose breath was regular, and didn't look like he could feel the rapid drop in temperature. Frowning, Morrigan felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Pulling it out quickly she read the single message from the number listed as 33284.

 _Wrong way._

Well. Fuck.

"You go that way Matt, I'll go this way alright?" Morrigan said, pointing Matt to the town square and herself to the back alleys.

Matt frowned at her, "We probably shouldn't split up. It's dangerous to be out alone."

Morrigan gave the adorably concerned boy a cheeky grin. "Trust me Matt. I'm the most dangerous thing out tonight. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"It'll be faster if we split up," Morrigan argued. After a tense few seconds Matt nodded.

"Okay. Be safe though."

"Right back at ya big fella," Morrigan said cheekily as she headed towards the back streets, away from the town square.

Feeling another text, Morrigan opened her phone again.

 _Correct._

Well. Double fuck.

Her phone continued to beep every few seconds, giving her instructions.

 _Turn down here_

 _Go straight_

 _Turn left_

Before finally giving her a single message.

 _Look up_

Frowning, Morrigan's eyes slowly rose upwards, and upwards, until the hit the top of the building. Where Vicki Donovan stood with the strange darked-haired man from the other night. Who was jokingly pretending to fall off the building while holding on to her.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

She should have stay home. God this would be so easier if she'd stay home. Morrigan was so tempted to just turn around and leave. Forget she ever saw the girl. But her screams of fear and sobs kept her rooted to the spot.

"Fuck," Morrigan muttered, before beginning to race up the building.

She didn't have any form of superspeed, it wasn't in her nature. But, she was able to phase through the walls and doors on her way up, meaning she still got there before any other person would have been able to.

Deciding that maybe she should open the last door, Morrigan forced it open with all of her strength, which admittedly wasn't a lot, before coming face to face with a terrified Vicki Donovan who called out in fear when she saw Morrigan, and the sadist dark-haired man.

"Well, I wasn't expect you….whoever you are," he called out, smiling and running his eyes over Morrigan.

"You know it is ridiculous how many people have said that to me in my short life," Morrigan joked, slowly making her way towards the pair. It wouldn't do any good to spook either of them and end up with a couple of dead bodies on her hands. She didn't want to explain that to anyone.

"Well this night is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Threatening helpless women is a fun night for you?"

The man gave a shrug and a quick tug on Vicki, who screamed, still smiling at Morrigan. "Only on days ending with a Y. Now, who are you?"

"Morrigan Addams," Morrigan introduced, giving a quick incline of her head. "And you?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Like Ste-"

"Yes like Stefan. It seems you know my baby brother."

"We go to school together."

"Interesting," Damon muttered.

So he was a sick fuck that liked to toy with women. Maybe that's what that wrong feeling that Morrigan had felt from him was? Maybe his brother got caught up in the mojo and that was all Morrigan was picking up from him, left over psychopath.

Damon gave another smirk, before tilting his head to the side and jerking Vicki closer to the ledge, Morrigan took a handful of steps closer, her hand reaching forward, only to receive a glare from Damon.

"No! No!" Vicki screamed trying desperately to regain her footing.

"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you," Damon soothed, grinning at Morrigan. A gust of wind blew through the rooftop and suddenly Stefan Salvatore was standing in front of Morrigan. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

Oh fuck no. Anything but this.

"Let her go," Stefan said, his eyes wandering to Morrigan briefly.

"Shh. Really? Ok," Damon said, almost pushing Vicki off the roof.

"No! No, no, no!" said girl screamed along with Stefan and Morrigan. Morrigan took a few more steps forward, feeling two sets of eyes on her, even if they weren't look at her.

"Uhh! Relax," Damon said, throwing Vicki into Morrigan's waiting arms.

"What's happening?" Vicki asked, as Morrigan held her closer to her chest, swapping from glaring at each boy to soothing the crying girl.

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon began, and Morrigan's eyes snapped upwards, her green eyes losing some colour to them as she got ready for a fight. She may try to avoid all the supernatural weirdness that her family was a part of for the most part, and death may not mean the same thing to her as it did everyone else, but she wasn't going to let this _thing_ kill someone in front of her. "But... you might," Damon said giving his brother a smirk before looking down at the two girls on the ground.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon demanded, paying Morrigan no attention.

"I don't know. An animal" Vicki responded confused, as she cried into Morrigan's shoulder.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked, crouching down to look at Vicki closer, still ignoring Morrigan.

Slowly, Vicki looked away from Morrigan, fear etched into her face. "A vampire," she said, voice soft and filled with disbelief.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked, his tone hard.

"You did!" Vicki screamed in anger, jolting towards said boy, only for Morrigan to hold her back.

"Probably best not to pick a fight at the moment luv," Morrigan muttered, petting the girls hair gently.

"Wrong!" Damon yelled.

"Don't," Stefan begged.

"It was Stefan," Damon whispered, looking far to pleased with himself.

"Don't," Stefan begged again.

"Come here," Damon said, reaching forwards to take Vicki from Morrigan, only for the Irish girl to hold onto her tighter and turn her away from him.

"No. You can't have her," she growled, doing her best to keep the scared girl safe.

"I wasn't asking," Damon said, yanking Vicki from Morrigan's grasp.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you," Damon said, looking Vicki deep in the eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," Vicki repeated, sounding like Morrigan when she'd had to many pills.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," Damon said, breaking eye contact with Vicki to grin at his brother.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan begged, only for his brother to smile cockily at him.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Damon said, ripping Vickie's stiches apart. Vicki screamed, at the pain, before Damon threw her into Stefan. "Uhh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need."

Morrigan stood up quickly and grabbed Vicki, pulling her away from the brothers. "It's going to be fine Vicki. It's going to be fine," she muttered.

"But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!"

"Shhhh Vicki. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Morrigan muttered, seeing Stefan's eyes turn blood red and deep veins appear on his face.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep girlie," Damon said smirking at the two girls, before turning back to his brother. "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked, breathing heavily.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

That was some real family drama right there, Morrigan thought. Her only family was beyond dysfunctional and had tried to kill or take over each other multiple times, but they still got along enough not to expose each other to the wider world.

Damon stared at his brother for a few seconds, before laugh quietly to himself, and making his way towards Morrigan and Vicki. "Wow. Come here, sweethearts," he said, reaching towards Vicki first.

"No!" Vicki begged, trying to hold onto Morrigan, who did the same.

"It's ok," Damon said, before whispering something in Vicki's ear.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked looking around confused. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah..." she said, reaching towards the damaged wound.

"You ok?" Stefan asked, real concern on his face.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good," Vicki said, turning and beginning to leave the roof.

A heart beat later Damon was in front of Morrigan herself, leaning in close and staring at her still oddly pale eyes.

"You went looking for Vicki and found her in a drugged-out state," Damon said, his pupils dilating as he stared Morrigan in the eye.

"I went looking for Vicki and found her in a drugged out state," Morrigan repeated, her face going blank.

"That's all that happened."

"That's all that happened."

"Good. Now run along."

Morrigan turned to leave the roof, following Vicki's path.

Behind her she heard Damon and Stefan voices though. "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best," Damon answered, before disappearing in a whoosh.

Morrigan did everything she could not to turn around and deck Damon. The psychopath was planning on staying. If she had known what had awaited her on this roof she really would have turned around and left. She didn't have time for this. She didn't have the mental or emotional strength for this.

It was just lucky that Compulsion didn't work on her kind.

…..

Morrigan wanted nothing more then to rush home and back her and her mother's things to leave this crazy little town. This was to much for her to deal with. But, she had to make sure that everyone got home safely first, especially with a vampire with and agender on the loose. She stayed back to see Elena leave first, then saw Matt leave with his sister after applying some bandages to her still bleeding wound. Bonnie left as well, going home to be with her grandmother. Caroline was the last to leave, with the parking lot being empty apart from a few cars.

"You know you didn't have to walk me to my car More."

"I really did princess. There's wild animals on the loose. Wouldn't want you to get your pretty face hurt."

"Well thank you," Caroline said, getting into her car and smiling at Morrigan.

Morrigan gave the girl a wave as she drove away, happy that those she was beginning to call friends were safe.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, finally free to leave this stupid town and forget about everything.

Turning around she came face to face with the villain of her hasty departure. One Damon Salvatore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Damon said, seeing a flash of fear appear in Morrigan's eyes before she could squash it.

"And yet you did," she said, playing apart. She didn't want him or any vampire really to know that she was immune to Compulsion.

"Sorry."

"You said that."

Damon frowned at her, before looking deep into her eyes.

 _Not this again,_ Morrigan thought, making her face go slack.

"You're going to be nice to me, you're going to be attracted to me. And you're going to want to bring me home tonight."

Well. Double fuck.

"Do you wanna come home with me at all?" Morrigan asked, smiling a smile that she generally reserved for when she wanted something from someone.

"I would love to," Damon said, smiling like he'd just one the lottery.

"This is my car," Morrigan said, motioning to the dark blue ride that she'd bought upon entering the states a few weeks ago. "Hope in."

"Gladly."

The ride to Morrigan's home was cold. She might be able to kill him if she really tired, but she'd also never had to fight a vampire before. A few of her elder and more experienced ancestors had, a few had even won, but some had lost that battle as well. It probably wouldn't do to start something she couldn't finish at the moment.

As she pulled up in front of her house, she felt Damon give her an odd look.

"This is where you live?"

"Yep. Me Pa owned the land before he died, and when Ma and I moved back, we had it fixed up," Morrigan said, leaving the car.

Damon hesitated for a moment, before following her towards the house. Suddenly, he grabbed her and spun her around.

"You're going to invite me in,"

"Damon come on in," Morrigan said, knowing she was going to regret this.

"Thank you."

"Ahhh, my Ma's out of town at the moment, so it's just you and me."

"Oh what ever shall we do?" Damon teased, stalking towards Morrigan.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck… You know what? Fuck it. He was hot, and honestly, she only wanted him dead because he represented a thorn in her over all plan. As long as she could keep him occupied with her, and out of her business and way from killing the few people she liked in this town, she'd be happy.

Decision made, Morrigan reached forwards, pulling Damon down into a fierce Kiss.

"Bedroom. Up stairs. Now," Morrigan all but growled, pushing the vampire up her stairs.

He grinned at her, allowing himself to be pushed.

Whatever else Morrigan could say about Damon, he was good in bed. Up till the point that he attacked her throat and began draining her of blood.

Maybe Morrigan should have thought this out more?

…

As she succumbed to the darkness of the pain and blood-loss, Morrigan found her dreams leading her to a glen back into her homeland. All around her she felt eyes glaring at her and judging her.

"Morrigan," a creaky old voice said from behind her, spinning around, Morrigan came face to face with her dead grandmother.

"What have you done?" the elder woman asked.

"What I had to. I couldn't kill a vampire. I'm not strong enough!"

"You could have asked one of us to help you. Family looks out for family," her grandma said, reaching towards Morrigan, only to have the girl rip herself away from the dead woman.

"If I let anyone of you in, there's no way in hell that you'd leave. I know you. I let you in, and I stop existing."

"We would never-"

"Don't lie to me Grandma!" Morrigan screamed. "If anyone of you took control for a split second POOF I'm not me anymore."


	4. Friday night bites

The morning following Morrigan's very, _very_ bad and stupid decision was kind of terrible. She had zero idea how a normal human would react to finding themselves in bed with a vampire. Should she run? Try to fight him? Act like she thought it was the most fascinating thing in the world and pretend to be obsessed with vampires? Fuck, Morrigan knew she really needed to start thinking things through more before she did them. Fuck. Okay. She could totally get out of this. Hopefully alive.

Breathing softly, Morrigan reached up to the newest part of her already wrecked skin. She'd had far worst damage inflected upon her, by herself, her ma, and her grandma, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt like a bitch to have your throat nearly ripped out by a hungry vampire.

Morrigan looked over at the maybe(?) asleep vampire in her bed. Did vampires actually need to sleep? They were dead after all. Question for another time. God she really needed to start thinking things through. Holding her breath, Morrigan slowly untangled their limbs, as the two had somehow ended up with their lower legs locked around one another, and began to crawl away form him. Maybe she could stake him in his sleep? Like, she may not be able to take him in a fair fight, but Morrigan rarely fought fairly. Fuck.

Finally getting out of bed with barely a sound, Morrigan began to pad her way towards her bed room door. Okay. Almost there. Everything would be fine.

Having had her own experiences with horror monsters, Morrigan knew not to take her eyes off of Damon's sleeping form. If she was going to get out of here alive, Morrigan needed to keep him in her sights at all time.

Opening the door was a process. Morrigan was unwilling to take her eyes of the vampire in her bed, and she honestly never thought she'd say that, but trying to find the door handle was kind of hard without looking. She hadn't gotten everything memorised in her house just yet. Finally, her hand snagged the handle, and she rushed out of her room.

Breathing deeply, Morrigan made her way towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as she scrambled to get out of the house. Fuck. She really had to stop being so impulsive….. though it kind of was worth it to see how pissed her grandma had been. That had been great.

Morrigan had almost made it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a small creak come from upstairs. Fuck. This wasn't going nearly as well as she hoped, not bothering to stop in her descent, she managed to sneak a peek over her shoulder, just to make sure she wasn't being followed. Only to collide into the very solid form of who she was running from.

"Good morning," Damon said, holding the girl loosely by the arms.

Fuck. Smiling tightly, Morrigan took a few steps out of Damon's grasp, who let Morrigan pull herself from his grasp. It was amusing to see her struggle.

"Morning," she said, doing all she could to keep her cool. She could take him right? She had the upper-hand as he didn't know that A) she knew what he was (although considering that he had drank from her last night and she had literally fled from the bed he probably knew that she knew) and B) he didn't know that Morrigan herself was supernatural with her own nifty tricks. So like. She had the upper-hand right?

"This can go a few ways," Damon said, smiling up at Morrigan as she tried to sneak back up the stairs, and freezing her with his words.

"Do an of those ways not involve my gruesome and bloody death?" Morrigan asked, smiling tightly down at the vampire as he advanced on the stairs himself.

Damon smirked at her, tilting his head to the side and watching her for a few seconds. "One or two."

"I choose those."

"Oh?"

"I'm generally a big fan of avoiding death. Let's go with the options where my heart keeps beating yeah?"

"Well then," suddenly Damon was right in front of her, having climbed the stairs between the, in a heartbeat. "Do you mind if I grab a bite?"

"Ahhhh," fuuuuuuuuuck.

"Trick question, I don't really need your permission," Damon said, smiling down at Morrigan as he bit into her throat.

Morrigan did her best not to scream. She'd been lucky in not screaming last night at the sudden pain. She'd been through worst, and this didn't warrant a true scream. But still, fuck that hurt.

It was only honestly a few minutes, but to Morrigan it felt longer. It truly was a unique pain that no amount of rituals her Grandma had performed, could have prepared her for. But she didn't scream.

"Ah," Damon said, drawing back from the girl, whose hand instantly reached for her bleeding neck. "Delicious."

Morrigan gulped heavily, staring at the _Vampire_ that she'd let in her home.

He was covered in her blood, it was smeared across his face and drippling down onto his neck and torso. You'd think that vampires were better at eating. That had hundreds of years to perfect it after all.

"Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you, or I'm going to snap your neck like a twig," Damon said, getting closer to Morrigan and staring her in the eyes. Compulsion. Again. Great.

"I'm going to do exactly what you tell me."

"Good. Now, go get dressed. And clean up your neck would you?"

Morrigan nodded, heading up the stairs and into the bathroom to get clean.

One more time, just to make sure the point had gotten across. Fuck.

…..

Damon wasn't much of a fan of Morrigan's usual day wear and had made her change twice before he'd been happy with her. She'd settled on something she probably would have worn if she was going on a date. A high waisted skirt, a crop top, and her jacket. It was barely appropriate for school, and she was kind of looking forward to pissing off some teachers.

Although the amount of scars she was currently showing wasn't great.

"How'd you get all those scars?" Damon asked, as he drove her to school. Which was sweet, except that Morrigan knew it was apart of his diabolic plan, whatever that was.

"Car accident a couple of years back. Wreaked most of my body," Morrigan lied.

"Hmmm. Now do you remember what I told you?" Damon asked, as he pulled up into the school car park.

"I can't say anything about you biting me and drinking my blood, or about you being a vampire. I'm to become the best of besties with Elena as well, and keep an eye on your brother," Morrigan repeated. Man, vampires relied way too much on Compulsion. Mind, she usually relied heavily on her own mind altering tricks, but still. She had back up plans.

"Very good. Now give me a kiss," Damon said, reaching forward to grab Morrigan's chin and drag her to him.

He was insane, but still really hot.

"Bye Damon."

"Bye Morrigan. Be a good girl."

"Only if you be a good boy," Morrigan teased. The vampire laughed at her as he pulled away and sped off, but not before throwing a look behind her.

Morrigan watch the retreating car for a moment, before turning and heading towards the school building, catching sight of Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all looking at her. Morrigan waved at the three, before making her way over to them.

"He was hot," Caroline said, nodding her head in appreciation.

"He was Damon Salvatore," Morrigan said.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated.

"Yep."

"That's Stefan's older brother. They don't get along very well," Elena said, eyeing Morrigan in a weird way.

"Most siblings don't," Morrigan agreed, as the four girls watched the car disappear, though Morrigan had a feeling he would still be listening in. "Anyway he's hot and probably crazy level dangerous. Just my type."

"You should be careful with Damon, Morrigan. You don't know how dangerous," Stefan said, appearing behind Morrigan and the other girls.

Morrigan turned and grinned at the boy. He was oddly nice for a vampire. There had to be a story behind that, and she really wanted to hear it.

"He won't _bite,"_ Morrigan said, grinning as Stefan's jaw twitched. Good. He got the hint. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that out of the two of us, I'm the more dangerous one."

"Oh, I'd doubt that Morrigan. Damon's not a nice person. I'd be carful around him."

"Heard and ignored Stefan," Morrigan said, reaching to grab the boy by his arm. "Seriously Stefan. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, and I've probably dated worse than him."

"I seriously doubt that Morrigan."

"Agree to disagree then. Anyway, I got to get to class. I'll catch you all later yea?"

Morrigan walked away form the group, but she left a spy to keep an eye on them. Taking a second to attune to the hovering spirit, Morrigan was suddenly looking down on the four.

"She really doesn't know how dangerous Damon can be," Stefan said, watching Morrigan walk away.

"I mean, she can make her own decisions Stefan. Plus I think she'll be fine. Morrigan seems like the take no-nonsense type," Caroline said.

"Maybe. But Damon's not a good person at all."

…..

High school was in its own right, terrible. Morrigan zoned out right through most of the day, absently doodling the same three numbers in all of her books throughout the day. 8, 14, 22.

She didn't have many classes with the few friends she'd started to acquire, but she did have Elena for a Math's class later in the day.

"Hey Elena," Morrigan greeted upon entering the class.

"Hey Morrigan. How's your day been?"

"Alright I suppose. Nothing interesting happened as of yet."

"Well it's high school. Nothing interesting ever happens."

"I suppose," Morrigan agreed, though her own high school experiences had been interesting enough.

"Hey…. Are you free tonight?"

"Ahhh maybe? I don't really keep track of my plans honestly, and I might have a thing with Damon tonight? I don't know."

"Well if you are you should come over to mine tonight. I'm having a Dinner with Stefan and Bonnie. Trying to get her to warm up to him."

Morrigan frowned at that, fairly certain that Bonnie had been team Stefan.

"I thought Bonnie liked Stefan?"

"She does. Or she did. I don't know, she's been weird lately," Elena said, looking concerned for her friend.

"Tell you what. You give me your address, and If I'm free, I'll stop by. I'm a hoot at dinner parties."

"You see like you would be."

The rest of the day went by slowly, with Morrigan zoning out for the last few classes she had, before sending Damon a text asking if he was going to be picking her up, since he dropped her off, or if she'd have to walk home. She wouldn't be walking home, she knew that, but he didn't.

 _In the parking lot now._ Came the response.

Morrigan should really just stake him. Or something. She didn't have time for this vampire drama.

"Hey Damon," Morrigan said, opening his car door and sliding in.

He reached over, pulling her into a hot kiss, before letting her go.

"Hey babe. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" he asked, smirking and raising his eye brows at her.

Shit. Should she tell him about Elena's dinner tonight? If she did that was more vampire drama to deal with along with putting Elena in danger, if she didn't and he found out he'd relieve that compulsion didn't work on her. Shit.

"Elena invited us to a dinner tonight at her place. Trying to get Bonnie to warm up to Stefan."

"Well that is interesting. The little witch not my baby bro's biggest fan?" Bonnie was a witch. Okay. Morrigan already figured that magic was in her blood but it was good to have it confirmed.

"Apparently not."

"Well. Looks like we have a dinner date tonight."

Awesome. This was totally not an inconvenience at all whatsoever.

…

"I told you I was terrible at cooking. Did you believe me? Nooooo,"Morrigan drawled, walking up the steps to the Gilbert residence. In her hands was a store-bought cake, as the one that Damon had instructed her to cook (sexist much?) had been burnt on the outside, and still batter on the inside. She wasn't really trying anyway. If he had truly wanted to bring something nice, his ancient ass should have done it himself.

"I still don't know how you managed to do that."

"Family curse I think."

Damon smirked down at the Irish girl as he rang the doorbell, planting a fake smile on his face as they both waited for it to open.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Morrigan asked, her voice small.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," not reassuring at all.

A few seconds latter Elena opened the door, looking surprised to see Morrigan and Damon.

"Morrigan hey," Elena said, bringing Morrigan in for a hug. These people were so touchy. "I didn't think you'd make it. We've already finished dinner."

"Yeah sorry about that. I tried to make desert for tonight, but forgot how bad of a cook I am. So instead I got only the finest cheap grocery store cake."

Elena laughed as she pulled Morrigan inside. "It's fine. I'm a terrible cook as well. Come in Morrigan."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, coming up behind Elena and eyeing Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon, said, smirking at his brother. Vampire's and their drama honestly.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena began, motioning for Damon, only for Stefan to cut her off.

"NO. No, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"It's not a big deal Stefan," Morrigan cut in, not wanting to drag the family drama out to much. She really just wanted to get this night over with. She had her own things to be doing.

"We're just... finishing up," Stefan said glaring at his brother.

"It's fine. Just come on in," Elena said, inviting the vampire into her house forever.

Damon smiled at his brother, before crossing the threshold. "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you," Elena said, not picking up on the pure amounts of murder coming from her boyfriend.

Damon walled further into the house, Elena following behind him, leaving Stefan standing in the front of the house frowning, and Morrigan eyeing the broody vampire.

"She'll be fine Stef. I promise," Morrigan said, trying to reassure Stefan.

"Not with Damon in the picture."

"I promise you. I won't let him hurt her."

"You can't do anything Morrigan. You're under his compulsion," Stefan said sadly, eyeing Morrigan's scarf.

Well. Stefan may seem nice, but everyone had a dark side, and she really didn't want to let him know that she was fine. Supernatural family drama tended to bite everyone in the ass.

…

"So Morrigan tells me you joined the football team Stefan," Damon drawled, sitting on the living room couch.

"Yes," Stefan ground out, glaring at his brother.

Morrigan sat on Damon's lap, sipping happily on her hot chocolate. Elena had offered her coffee or something stronger, but Morrigan had declined, favouring the chocolaty milk drink. Sometimes it was nice to not constantly be on some form of stimulant.

"I'm always tell him you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon said, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Morrigan how are you enjoying school so far?" Bonnie asked, smiling at the Irish girl.

"I mean, school's school no matter where you live. It's boring and tedious and I can't wait for it to end each day. But the people are nice enough," Morrigan said, throwing a wink at Bonnie, who laughed at her flirty nature.

"So how'd you and Damon meet Morrigan?" Stefan asked, still giving that brooding vampire glare to his brother.

"Parking lot at night."

"You met him in the parking lot at night time and you what? Decided he was a good choice?" Elena asked, frowning at Morrigan.

"I met him in the parking lot, at night, and thought 'hey, he's hot.' That's literally the entire story. Hot guy. Hot girl. Sex, as Caroline would say."

Damon was grinning wolfishly at Morrigan, before sending his brother a grin of his own. Damon clung tighter to Morrigan giving her a quick kiss on the check. Morrigan could feel Stefan's glare from across the room, and she knew that Damon was only doing this to show that he owned her and that there was nothing Stefan could do about it.

Elena shook her head, smiling fondly at the 'couple' before getting up and grabbing the empty glasses and plates form the table.

"Oh, here let me help," Damon said, moving Morrigan to the seat by herself and helping Elena clean up.

Elena smiled appreciably at him, and the two headed towards the kitchen.

"So warming up to Stefan yet?" Morrigan asked, still sipping her hot chocolate.

Bonnie shot Morrigan a look, while Stefan gave a small laugh and smiled kindly at the two.

"I think I've won her over."

The three sat there for a minute, all silent and kind of awkward. Before Bonnie stood up.

"I think I'm going to see if Elena needs a hand. Be back in a sec," she said, scampering off to the kitchen.

"So this has been an awkward and tense night," Morrigan commented, eyeing the kitchen from where she sat.

"That's a nice scarf Morrigan," Stefan said, eyeing the fabric around her neck.

"Yeah? Damon gave it to me. Didn't have one of my own. Wasn't that sweet," Morrigan said, the last part coming out far to sweet to hold any truth.

"Can I see it? I mean, do you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked, inching down the couch to sit closer to Morrigan.

"What good would that do Stef? I'd still be riddled with bite marks, and there's not a lot you can really do about it is there?"

Stefan eyed Morrigan for a second, before leaning in and whispering, "Are you okay?"

"I told you Stef. Out of the two of us, I'm more dangerous," Morrigan looked the boy dead in the eyes, watching his eyes widen as her own grew pale in colour, and milky.

"What-"

"What are you two crazy kids talking about?" Damon asked, entering the room.

"Not much. Stefan just said my scarf was nice and warning me you were a menace to society."

"Oh baby brother," Damon said dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"Damon-"

"Hold that thought," Damon said, turning to Morrigan. "Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you see if they need any help?'

"Or I could stay here and watch this dramatic brother moment. That sounds far more fun than dishes."

"Morrigan," Damon warned.

"Fine. Try not to have too much fun without me okay?"

Morrigan stalked off to the kitchen, annoyed that she'd slipped up. She hadn't intended to out herself to Stefan, but the guy was so sweet are caring and she felt bad letting him think that she was a total victim.

She was kind of a victim though. She was mature enough and confident enough to admit that she had sort of turned into a little bit of a victim. She had wanted to sleep with Damon a little, he was super-hot after all, but the biting wasn't her kink. Nor was the mind-control.

She was scared of Damon honestly. She thought, maybe if push came to shove, she could kill him, but she'd never fought a vampire before. She'd had a few run ins with other supernaturally powerful beings, but she'd had her ma and grandma to coach her through it and provide back up if she needed it. She didn't have either of them now.

….

"You can get your-self home right?" Damon asked, not getting into Morrigan's car.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good."

With that Damon disappeared, leaving Morrigan alone in her car. Sighing in relief, she rested her head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths. She was terrible at this.

All Morrigan had wanted to do when she came back here was a little necromancy, deal with some dead ancestors that were trying to possess her and finish high school before disappearing into a drug induced haze through her 20s that lasted maybe till her early 30s. Put apparently the supernatural world had other plans for her.

Sighing, she started her car and drove home.

Upon getting home, she found her mother, standing at the base of the stairs and staring at her. Still clade in her night gown.

"Ma. I've got a question."

"Is it about your new vampire lover?" her mother asked in the same disembodied tone.

"Yep. How does one go about killing a vampire?"

"Hmmmm. Most of the myths work. Sunlight, stake to the heart, fire. They'll all do it."

"But Damon walks around in the sunlight."

"I noticed. Curious isn't it."

"Anything else?"

"Vervain."

"Vervain?"

"Mmmm. It's a herb. Deadly to a vampire. Won't kill them but will hurt beyond measure."

"Where can I get some?"

"I started growing some when we arrived here. Vampires are a common occurrence in Mystic falls. I thought it was best to be prepared. There's a plant in the garden. Here, I'll show it to you."

"Thanks Ma."

"Of course dear."

….

Pep rallies were odd. They weren't really a thing in Ireland, especially since her old school barely broke a hundred students, but here they were huge.

A giant bonfire lit up most of the night, and Morrigan stood staring absent at the flames, rubbing her neck as she felt a misquote bite at it.

As she stared at the dancing flames, three numbers popped into the front of her mind, more intense and urgent then before. 8, 14, 22.

Sighing, Morrigan pulled her phone out, feeling it buzz at her.

 _8, 14, 22._

She frowned at the message, before reading the number and sighing. 33284. Lovely.

She held her phone loosely in her hands, waiting for the next message to pop up, directing her to what was going to happen tonight.

 _Tanner._

Oh lovely. Her teacher was kind of a jerk but he didn't deserve to die. Not really.

….

….

 _Damon._

Well fuck. Her sort of thing was going to kill her teacher.

She was also kind of scared of him, and didn't really want to fight him. The encounter with Vicki had been horrible, and Morrigan was just happy that they had made it out alive. She hadn't know what she was rushing into, and if she had she probably wouldn't have done it.

She knew now, and had no intention of running head first into another confrontation with the vampire.

Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket, ignoring the sudden increase of texts that began to arrive, knowing they were al from the same sources, before heading home. She wasn't really in the mood for pep.

…

That night Morrigan's dreams were plague with blood. She saw Stefan and Damon talking, or arguing? Maybe? Before Tanner appeared behind them, yelling at Stefan to re-join the team.

Damon grinned at his brother, before speeding over and attacking Tanner, ripping out his throat.

Morrigan screamed, trying to turn and run for it, only her body didn't obey her commands, and she was suddenly staring at a blood soaked Damon Salvatore.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace," Damon said, before disappearing into the night.

Morrigan woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. She knew ignoring her text messages would have consequences for her but she didn't realise how bad they were going to be. All around her, every piece of glass shattered at the intensity of her voice.

Moments later her mother rushed into her room, clamping her hand over her daughter's mouth, and silencing the screaming before too much damage was done.

"Shhhh luv, I've got you it'll be okay.

"He's dead. He's dead and it's my fault," Morrigan blubbered, clinging to her mother.

"Yes. It is," was all her mother said, stroking her hair.


End file.
